His slave
by I'm not a Saint
Summary: He would have her one way or another. And when he would break her will, her kingdom would be his. But, will he be able to dim a flame, which was made to burn forever?
1. War

_His slave  
><em>_Chapter 1  
><em>_War_

_Long ago, the kingdoms Konoha and Oto were friends. But then, the king of Oto started a war. He wanted Konoha for himself, so he could spread his power all over the world. The name of this king, was Madara Uchiha. He started a huge war against the kingdom Konoha, but he lost. And so, he disappeared, but not without leaving his hate towards the kingdom for his heirs. For a long time, there was peace between the two kingdoms. But that time wasn't for long..._

_Today..._

Sakura rode along the road that led her to her beautiful kingdom. Konoha was a green land with much water. The people here were happy, there were no poor people and they had much luck every year with the harvest. They were truly happy and not even the upcoming war could dim that happiness.

Sakura gave her horse a little mroe rein. It was a beautiful grey mare with black mane an tail. Sakura noticed the dark clouds in the northern sky and she knew what was under those clouds. The kingdom Oto. Oto was a dark and cold kingdom and its people only thought about war and revenge. sakura had no idea, why the previous king was so fixed on destryoing her kingdom.

Sakura was the only daughter of the king. Her father was a good king. Hard but fair, he knew what was lie and what was truth. To be honest, she feared the war. It wasn't that she couldn't protect herself, she could kill a man without problems, but she knew her father would be unbelievable sad, about the loss of the peace in his kingdom.

But when she saw the big castle of her father beyond the hills adn the forest, she saw something what gave her a new reason to worry. The fires burned. It was a technique they already used by the time of the the first great war.

There were several stations with soldiers, they would lit up a huge cluster firewood to warn the castle that enemies neared the kingdom. Sakura felt her heart beating faster and fear started to bubble in her stomach. _'Oh no!' _she thought worried and she pulled on the rein of her mare and gave her the spore. The big horse gave a small jump forward and it fell into a light canter.

Sakura was already near the castle, when she noticed a soldier of Konoha, standing next to the huge cluster of burning firewood. When he saw her, he drew his sword, but as soon as he noticed who she was he immedaitely let it fall to the ground and knelt down. "My princess, forigve me, I haven't recognized you". Sakura just nodded "Soldier, tell me, what is going on? Why are the fires burning?".

The soldier stood up and took off his helmet "My princess, it's Oto. We have received a scroll from the king of Oto, he told us, he woud attack soon. He wants the king, your father, dead. His sons, the brothers, are leading the army. Your highness the king told me, we shall lit up the fires, just for security".

Sakura looked towards the dark rain clouds, nearing Konoha. "Thank you. And watch out". The soldier nodded and Sakura urged her horse forward. Sakura couldn't believe it. War? This early. She knew that she was away for a long time. She wasn't the typical princess, always doing what the king and the educators told her. Sakura always wanted to travel around and see the world outside the borders of her kingdom.

She saw the huge wooden bridge and she gave the soldiers the sign to let down the bridge and seconds later, she galloped over the bridge into the inner courtyard of the castle. Servants came running towards her and bowed in front of her and asked her thousands of questions. She pulled her feet out of the stirrups and swung her leg over the back of her horse and she jumped onto the ground.

_"Princess, may I carry your luggage?"  
><em>_"Your highness, shall I let in your bath?"  
>"My princess, I'm so happy you're in a good shape!"<br>"Majesty, please allow me to take your cloak"_

Sakura just shook her head and threw the rein of her horse into the hands of the soldier, standing next to her "Bring her into the stable, give her food and later!" she ordered harsh and just walked through the bunch of bowing servants. She had no time for them and their permanent questions.

She pushed open the doors which led her to her the throne hall. Her father sat on his throne, looking onto a map in his hands, listening to Kakashi, his general. "My king, it's impossible to protect our castle so the villagers won't get hurt. It won't work, I know you want to protect your inhabitants, but, trust me, there won't be a way to protect them all!".

"Father!" she almsot screamed and walked towards him. Her father looked up and Sakura froze. Her father looked so much older. His skin was pale and under his eyes were dark rings. She shook her head. When did her father ate the last time? He looked so thin in his big throne. "Sakura. my daughter, you're home. Finally, I was so worried about you!" he said while he stood up and walked towards her. She embraced him "Father, what's going on here? The soldier told me we received a message from Oto that they would attack?". Her father looked her in the eyes. He had her eyes. Those dark green orbs with black lashes framing them.

"Sakura, we got it this morning. I thought you would return later". Sakura sighed and shook her head "Father, I heard from the war, but I tought it was just a simple story, the farmers told". The king shook his head "No, my daugher, it wasn't a simple story. You need to go. I can't risk that you get hurt". She shook her head "No. Father, I won't leave because the soldiers are coming. I'm not a coward!". Her father nodded "I know darling, I know, but I can't risk that my kingdom lose its only heir for the throne".

Sakura hasn't heard right, or did she? Her father wanted her to be safe because she was the heir of the throne? Her grip on his arms losened and she looked down. Tears stung in her eyes. "I won't go, father" she said in a stern voice, then she turned around and walked out of the hall. She heard her father shouting her name, but se didn't care. She just walked passed the sodliers watching over the king and walked into her room.

* * *

><p>It was already deep night and she stood on her balcony, looking over to where a huge torchlight came towards her kingdom through the darkness. It looked like a huge dragon with flames as his body. Dark and dangerous and aboslutely deadly. She wasn't afraid of the death, she was just scared of her beloved people to lose their lifes. She had so many pople in this castle she cared for deeply.<p>

Her black cloak fluttered with the dark wind, and she turned around, looking towards her bed inside the room. On it, was her sword. The sword Kakashi gave her to defend herself. She knew she could handle it pretty good and she could fight to safe her life. But, she was sure, against a trained soldier, she wouldn't have a chance. She already heard the small whispers of her soldiers, talking about two brothers. She had no indea who they were, but she would try to find it out. But right now, she had other things to worry about. Oto shoudl reach her castle in one or two hours, and it wouldn't take long for them to reach the village behind the castle.

And the vilagers weren't trained fighters. They knew how to handle forks and scythes, but nothing more. They wouldn't have a chance against the soldiers of Oto. The safest place for now was the castle and Sakura knew, she should be thankfull of being in the castle and not outside of it, but strangely, she wanted to be outside, fighting and helping the other people! She saw that the soldiers had started burning down the trees on their way towards the castle. She sighed. How could someone be this cruel? How could they carry on this hate, without breaking in the middle.

_Flashback..._

_A small, pink haired girl sat on a black pony staring into the sunset. The man next to her, a young soldier, sat on his big horse, leaning a hand onto his thigh. He looked down at the young girl "Sakura, d you have any idea why we have war?" the man asked in a soft tone, still staring into the sunset._

_The small girl shook her head "No". The man smiled "Hate ist a very powerfull weapon, princess. "The king, the Uchihas, are a very powerfull and mighty clan. They like to have power and they would do anything to gain more power". The pink haired girl looked up at the tall man "But why are they doing this. When they are so powerfull, why are they searching for more?". The grey haired man sighed "That's the question. But the answer is, no one knows. Sakura... the human is very complicated thing. We don't know what's going on in the head of our opponent". Sakura looked confused and Kakashi laughed "One day, you'll understand"._

_Flashback end..._

Yes, Kakashi was right. Hate was a very powerfull weapon. It drove people into madness, changed them into a person, it made them feel what others felt and not themselves. They forgot the fact what was right and what was wrong. Their hatred blinded them and they ignored the rules of peace.

She knew Kakashi was already outside of the walls, giving orders and trying to calm the nervous soldiers. She envied him. She knew that the feeling was stupid, she knew, standing on a battlfield wasn't worth to be envied, but she always felt the urge to fight. She felt the urge to free herself from all those stupid rules about the right posture and the never ending speech about how to be the perfect princess.

Sakura wanted just to turn around and walk into her room, when she saw something. On the balcony next to her, was a lonely soldier, and suddenly, he fell forward. Sakura watched with horror how the man slowly fell down into the water, surrounding the castle. She opened her mouth, but it was already too late.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crushing sound behind her door and then, someone threw himself against her door. The wood groaned under the pressure of the body which threw himself against it. She ran to her bed and grabbed her sword. She didn't knew what to do. The only way out of her room was the door, which was being attacked now and the open balcony doors behind her. Great. '_Now I can finally improve my climbing skills'_, she thought sarcastic and ran towards her balcony.

Sakura couldn't breathe. She knew she was juggling with her life right now. She was climbing over a small railing, with a sword in herleft hand. If she would stumble or put her foot somewhere it wasn't clever, she would fall down over 32 feet deep. Honestly, she didn't knew wat she should do right now. Obviously, the soldiers of oto were faster than she had expected, because she heard the first sounds of clashing metal and the first screams of pain and anticipation.

So, the war was starting to heat up a little and she balanced over a small railing, trying to fin a place, se could jump into the castle. Yes, great plan. There, the next balcony was good 16 feet away from her. Normally not a really big obstacle, but under her circumants, she had no idea if she would survive the next 2 feet! Suddenly, the castle was shook by a hard explosion and Sakura stumbled. She could balance herself out, but she had lost her sword. Great, her nly weapon to protect herself was gone now.

She clawed her fingernails into the stone of the wall, and she could feel the first pain in her slim fingers. She wasn't made for climbing acts! Her breath hitched up and down, her heart stopped for a small time and then it started to work again. The fear she felt was immense, but her will to survive was greather than her fear. So she climbed on and on. Till she reached the balcony, but o her disappointment, she saw that the doors were closed. _'Damn it!' _she cursed innerly, but then, she told herself _'Forget about your training, this is reality! Start doing something!' _she urged herself and with a hard kick into the glass of the door, it cracked. She kicked one more time and the window shattered.

Sakura entered the room and searched for a weapon. She saw just one small dagger on a nightstand. It wasn't as usfull as her sword, but at least it was something. She grabbed it and ran out of the room. That she wore a dress wasn't helpfull. She almsot stumbled over the hem of her dress and she cursed one or two times pretty bad. She was sure, when her educators would hear her talk like this, they would get a heart attack.

She ran farther through the castle. Servants and housemaids came running towards her and she knew, she was runing straight ahead into the trouble. But that didn't matter. All she wanted to do now, was finding someone who could tell her what she should do now. She had no idea what was going on. Were the soldiers of Oto already in the castle, did they reached the village?

All these questions ran through her head while she threw the dagger onto the floor and pulled a sword from a coat of arms on the wall next to her. Shakura reached a corner and when she ran around it, she almost ran into a soldier. He wore a black armor and she immediately knew, he wasn't a Konoha soldier. He was from Oto.

"Ah, the princess, how nice of you to show yourself, I was searching for you already" he said mockingly. She gritted her teeth. Rage building in the pit of her stomach. She pointed with her sword towards him and hissed "Try it, if you want to die". The soldier laughed and drew his sword also. "Brave. I like that, but your attitude won't help you here" and then he somred towards her,

Sakura could manage to jump back, so she could avoid his attack. She almsot stumbled over her long dress and once again, she cursed that damn rule of women wearing a dress inside the castle. How stupid! She blocked his attacks and also landed a hit on him. She sliced open his cheek with her sword and when he stumbled back, she saw her chance. She rammed her sword into his right upper thigh and he screamed out in pain.

But she had no time to be happy over her little victory, but that happiness didn't last long. She heard loud footsteps from behind her and saw a few more soldiers in black armor. The man in front of her came to his feet again and his dark eyes burned with rage "You little beast!" He wanted to pick up his sword, but she reacted faster than him. She kicke the weapoon away and jumped over his hands. He could grba the hem of her dress but she turned around and kicked him in the face.

He screamed again and she heard the sickening sound of breaking bones. She had broken his nose. _'Serves him right!' _she grabbed her own sword and ran on. She should reach the trone hall soon, if she wasn't killed before. She stormed the stairs down towards the throne hall, she could already see the huge doors and she knew she would reach. She just anted to ran through the doors, when someone grabbed her upper arm and threw her around.

The air was kncoked out of her lungs, when her back hit the wall behind her. She wanted to attack him or her, but she heard the voice of Kakashi "Sakura stop it! Okay... You can't help your father anymore! You need to run!". Sakura, who was staring up into the face of Kakashi. He was full of dlood. His silver armor was completely drenched in the red liquid. "Sakura! Listen! I will bring you to the stables, get your horse and flee!". Sakura wanted to protestd but, she was interrupted by a wave of new soldiers in black armor, who ran into the castle.

Kakashi let go of her and drew his sword. Sakura did the same. She stormed towards the soldiers and fought against them. Se helped Kakashi kill them and then he grabbed her left wrist with his free hand and pulled her with him. Sakura tried to figt him, but he was too strong. She didn't wanted to leave, she wanted to see her father again and her friends, but she knew, it was her duty to safe herself for her kingdom. Sakura turned around one last time and looked around. The castle she once called home and felt safe inside, was floaded by hate and blood.

There was no chance she would look at it the same way as earlier. She turned her head towards the throne hall, she knew her father was inside there, but she couldn't say god bye. She knew the chances of him surviving this, was low. And the chance of _her _surviving this was even lower. Before she could do anything else, Kakashi pulled her with him. The tall man pushed aside the dead or unconscious bodies of soldiers away so she could run properly.

The reached the inner courtcard of the castle and the stables were over the yard. She could hear the horses neigh nervously and shuffle their hooves. Sakura and Kakashi looked around the corner, they could see several soldiers in black armor and the grey haired man looked at her and whispered "I count to three and with at three I'm runing out, you stay here and then, when I involve them into fight, you ran as fast as you can into the stables and lock the door behinf you, okay? Get your horse and flee as fast as it carries you!". Sakura nodded and watched Kakashi drawing his sword.

Sakura watched with wide eyes how Kakashi threw himself right into the middle of the enemies, fighting for her. When she was sure all were involved in the fight. She grabbed her sword and ran around the corner. She ran as fast as her legs could run and dashed past the fighting soldiers. She reached the stables, completely out of breath. Panting heavily she closed the wooden doors behind her and put the wooden rod over the bolts, to close the door from the inside.

She jad prolems to breath. her knees felt like jelly and she could barely see in the darkness of the stables. But she knew, she had to act quickly. She opened the box of her horse. The white mare neighing silently. Sakura grabbed her saddle and the snaffle and quickly pulled it over her horse's head. She head problems to close it right but she did her best. Skura put her foot into the stirrup and pushed herself off of the ground and onto the back of her mare. She grabbed the reigns and pushed her heels tightly into the sides of her her horse. It made a jump forward and with an immense pace, it dashed forward and burst through the wooden door.

She noticed the rbidge was down and o she straightly galloped towards the bridge and over it. The loud noise of the horseshoe meeting the wood of the bridge sounded in her ears. She rode through black soldiers And blocked their sword attacks with her own.  
>The mare stormed forward and once again, she thanked God for such a reliable horse. Artemis as getting even faster, when Sakura eard another pair of horseshoes behind her. God, someone was following her and after the sound of the horseshoes, she could at leats count four or five! "Faster!" she screamed to Artemis and the horse pressed her head even deeper onto its chest and increased its pace.<p>

Sakura felt the immense power of her horse. The long strodes the horse took, the work of its muscles. It felt like they were flying. It was amazing. Not once, Artemis was getting slower or shrugged. She just stormed forward through the fighting soldiers, the other horses in her back. Sakura could already the woods in front of the hills. That was her chance!  
>She knew these woods better than any other soldier and she could hide till it was over. Sakura pulled on the reign so Artemis stopped abruptly and then she made a shrap right turn and dashed into the dark trees. The other horses right behind her, but she had small plan left in her head to fool them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Where is she?"<em>

_"I knew she was here! She rode into the trees!"_

_"The king won't be pleased if we tell him that she escaped!"_

Sakura could hear the voices of the enemies, but sh knew, they couldn't see her, but she could see them. Artemis was completely still and she didn't moved one muscle. They laid on the ground, waiting for the soldiers to disappear. Sakura saw the hooves of the horses through the thick bushes and she new, when they would ride away she was safe. Finally after long minutes of waiting, the first horses disappeared and Sakura wanted to breathe out heavily, but she could stop herself in time. It wasn't still over. One horse was still left. It was a black horse of what she could see.

It was still standing near her hideout and the minutes felt like hours. She slowly caressed the neck of Artemis, because her horse was getting nervous. She knew it was a very uncomfortable position they were in, but they needed to stay like this a few more minutes. And finally. the black horse disappeared and for a long time, all she could hear was the night, with the battle screams filling it. She wanted to rose up with Artemis, but she still felt like frozen with fear.

And after another pair of minutes, she decided it was safe to stand up. She gave Artemis the signal and the horse rose onto his hind legs at first and then onto all fours. She shook off the dirt and the leaves, stucking to her furr and Sakura almost laughed. Slowly, she rode out of her hideout and looked around. She could see nothing but darkness. She was alone. She had succeded, she had safed herself.

She let out her breath she had held in for such a long time. She looked around once again and she saw... nothing. She was alone and out of danger. She pulled on the rein and they troted onto the path. She could smell fire and smoke, but she just turned around.  
>Her heart was heavy and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Her kingdom was lost and she saved herself like a coward instead helping and fighting with the others. <em>'What kind of princess am I`?' <em>she thought bitterly. She garbbed her hood and pulled it over her head again.  
>She gave Artemis the rein and the horse neighed and Sakura patted her neck. "Good girl" she whispered and they fell into a light gallop. She had the idea she would be safe when she would reach the broders of th forest and then, she could flee into the hills.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys, new story:) searching a beta for this story:) PM me if you are interested:)) <em>

_And a little *cough*review*cough* wouldn't be so bad:))_

_I'm not a Saint :D_


	2. Failed

_His slave  
><em>_Chapter 2  
><em>_Failed_

Sakura galloped in full speed out of the dark forest. She made a full braking and turned her horse around. Behind the dark trees, she could see orange light. It was burning. She sighed and felt another tear trickled down her cheek. _'Hate is a powerfull weapon' _powerfull enough to tear down a whole castle? Obviously yes. Her kingdom was burning and God did it hurt her to see it. She never thought it would hurt her this much to see stone and earth burn.

Suddenly, she heard a small noice next to her and her heart stopped. What was that? Then she heard noises from everywhere out of the forest and one second later, he animals of the forest stormed towards her. Rabbits, deer, foxes, birts, they all came dashing towards her and she almost screamed, but she could stop herself. And then she heard another noise, and her blood ran cold. It was a horse, it were many horses storming towards her through the thick forest. "Oh no" she whispered and gave Artemis a hard kick into the sides and her reliable horse jumped forward.

Just seconds later, six other horses dashed out off the woods and towards Sakura. They were separating around her, trying to block her way, but she could always manage to find a way out of the walls of horses and black soldiers. It was very tricky, because soon, the ground became uneven, and she needed to slow down the full speed. That was the problem here. The hills. The hills behind the forest gave Konoha great protection from other enemies, but it was also one of the unwisest ways to escape, because a horse had a hard time to put a leg before the other and soon, she was encircled.

Artemis tryed to find a way through the steep mountain paths and Sakura assumed that the riders behind her had the same problem. Sakuras heart was beating so fast, she thought it would jump out of her chest. She felt such a great fear she couldn't think, she couldn't feel, she couldn't see. Her whole being was blinded by so much fear, she was unable to breath properly. She knew her feelings, her nervousness transferred onto Artemis and her horse was getting scared too. Soon enough, Arteis started to neigh and to try wildly to put her legs somewhere she could psuh herself farther upwards to escape the nearing danger behind them.

Sakura tried to calm her horse, but it was in vain. She knew she couldn't even calm a bug in this situation! So, she just trusted Artemis to get her out of this. But, again, fate wasn't on her side. Soon the soldiers were behind her, just a few feet away. She always turned around and gave more rein so Artemis could see the ground better, but all her attempts to flee were useless. And now, she had the problem, that the narrow mountain path was getting wider. Yes, fate definetly wasn't on her side today! But the path getting wider, was also her chance. She knew Artemis was one of the fastest horses, her kingdom had, but God did she knew how fast the horses of the soldiers were. But, at least a try wouldn't hurt her as much as the soldiers when they would get her!

Artemis, who could set her legs now right, without her sign she increased the tempo. Her orse was getting faster and faster, but Sakura was too scared to look back. She didn't wanted to see the soldiers, approaching her faster and faster. It was in vain. Sakura was trapped. From despair, she started crying and almost screamed. No, damn it, she was the princess and she wouldn't cry in front of her enemies. They wouldn't win! They couldn't win!

But suddenly, Sakura reached the impasse, every man in Konoha feared. It was the 'Valley of the end'. Over 20.000 men lost their life in this unholy place during the big war against Madara and that was the moment, Sakura knew, she had failed as the princess of Konoha. She knew somwhere was a small passage she could escape through, but in the darkness it was impossible to find it.

The soldiers came after her and surrounded her and she noticed, they held torches high up into the air, so they could see enough. "Done with running away?" one of them asked in a mocking voice and Sakura gritted her teeth. She just turned her head away. She knew this was the sign for the soldiers, that she was giving up. But she would only give up for a short time. Maybe the best idea to survive this, was the way through the backdoor. And the way through the backdoor was playing dirty.

"Okay, chain her and we ride back. I don't think Sasuke would like us to miss the winning ceremony". Sakuras heart stopped. Winning? Why winning ceremony? Did they already killed her father? So she just tried a jump into the cold water "Is the king dead?" she asked in a cold voice, trying not to let through something of her nervousness. "No, but I tink this will change in a few hours". Sakura gritted her teeth "Wy?" she hissed silently and the soldiers laughed. One of them rode towards her, she could see chains in his hand. "Konoha owns us something. And the king, my dear, will be dead soon, so _our_ king can take over. Give me your hands or I will use force" he said warningly.

Sakura wanted to give him a sharp reply, but she bit her tounge. Probably it wasn't such a good idea to provoke this soldier. He looked so scary. He wore his black armor with such a pride, she never saw by someone else. Sakura didn't knew what to do! She tried to think of a way to escape this situation, but she had no idea. If she could only see that damn path, then she could escape, but maybe she could turn the soldier and his horse, so she could take a look around without them notice it. She moved her right heel softly against the side of Artemis and the horse reacted lke Sakura had teached her to do it. She turned to the right side with her hind leges, pressing the horse of the soldier next to her also to the right.

He looked at her with skepsis in his eyes, but he thought it was just her horse. Just as she wanted it. It worked, She could slowly look around without him noticing it, while she pressed her horse farther to the right side. Sakura thought it would work, she could see the stone walls clearly, but then he grabbed her left wrist so hard, she almost let go of the rein.  
>"Enough! You will come with us if you want it or not!". Sakura tried to struggle and to pry her hand out of his grasp, but he was far too strong and suddenly she heard a loud 'click' and then, she felt cold metall around her wrist. He had chained her wrist! That bastard! He pulled on the chain and she was almost thrown off of her horse, but she could hold herself up. And then the other chain was fastened and she was cuffed. The soldier pulled the rein out off her hands and threw it over Artemis neck, so he could led the horse, without Sakura could do something.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't recognize her green, beautiful kingdom. It was burned down to the ground. The tree leaves were black, it was smelling strong of fire and blood. And death. She could see so many soldier in silver armors and she knew they were dead. Her fiends? What about her friends, the maids, the cooks? <em>Her father?<em> The soldier pulled her horse through the huge entrance of the castle. The inner yard was red. Completely red. All drenched in blood. _'Hate is a powerfull weapon' _she thought while trying to suppress her tears. God, what did they do to the inhabitants of the village? Did they slaughter them?

The soldiers stopped and got down from their horses. Without her hands, it was hard for Sakura to come down, but the soldier just grabbed her waist and lifted her from her saddle. She was lucky no one of them recognized her as the princess, so the chance of survivig was rising with every the minute.

But the hope of getting out of the castle once again, and _alive_, was practically blown away like scraps of paper, because as soon as she they entered the castle, she saw the maids kneeling in front of the soldiers, they were holding swords against their necks. Next came the male servants, they were already chained and one after another was brought down into the prison. And it was cpmletely out of her reach, when a young boy whispered "Princess...".

She almost ran into the back of the soldier in front of her and he turned around. He looked at her for a long moment, studied her from head to toe. Her long curled hair that reached down to her waist, her green eyes and the flawless skin, smeared with sweat and mud. Her black coat covered her body, but he assumed she was a lean woman, thin without delicious curves. And then he started to laugh and his men also "Ha! So, we've got the jackpot, eh, men? The princess? Never thought she could put up a fight like she did. Excuse me, _your highness_, for my rude behaviour".

Sakura gritted her teeth and turned her head away. She was ashamed because she knew he was mocking her. She wouldn't put herself on his level and give him a reply and he grinned "Fine. We'll see what the king will say". Sakura just clenched her fists and was roughy shoved and pulled into the throne hall.

Her father knelt in the middle of the room, two swords crossed against his neck, his wrists were chained and also his feet. He looked to the ground and avoided the gazes of his followers. Sakura gasped when she saw the two men behind her father. Both of them wore the black armor. They were taller than any men she had seen in her entire life. One of them had long hair tied to a braid behind his neck, his dark eyes, almost a light black, darted through the room, observing everything what was currently going on.

The other one, was inches taller than the man next to him. An his eyes _were _black. His pale skin was a harsh contrast to his mindnight black hair and eyes. He had an triumphantly smirk on his lips. Those sinfull lips. When his eyes locked with hers, she immediately arched one brow and gave him her hardest glare, filled with hate and disgust and his smirk disappeared and rage flashed in his eyes.

He walked down the stairs and his hand was already on the handle of his big sword, pulling it out of the scabbard. He walked straight towards her and Sauras heart stopped. Her eyes wandered for a short moment to her father, but she noticed, he still stared to the ground, uncaring what would happen to his daughter. He was just a few steps away from her, already lifting his sword. The metall flew towards her and she saw the silver flash.

Sakura felt the sharp tip of the sword directly on her larynx and she tilted her head back when she felt it dig deeper into her throat. "And... to whom belongs this beautiful throat?" he asked. His deep voice, like silk, wrapped itself around her senses and took her captive. "My lord, this is the rincess".

To her big relief, the sword disappeared from her throat and she turned her head towards the guy who held the sword. She looked him right into the eyes. Sakura knew this was a sign of disrespect and it was normally not tolerated in the royal family. He started to smirk again "So? The old man there on the floor really did a nice job" he said while looking at her more closely.

Sakura felt disgusted by the way he was looking at her and her body. She wasn't used to such a rude man and let alone his manners. She raised a brow and stared at the man in front of her "Now you knwo me. Do I get to know you?" and the black haired man nodded. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, prince of Oto and you too". Sakura gritted her teeth and looked at her father. He was now looking at her, tears in his old eyes. He shook his head slightly.

"So, you say.." he gesticulated his soldiers to losen the chains around her wrists "You're theprincess..." she felt his hot breath on her neck, he was standing right next to her, walking around "Then...". A hand in her hair, feeling the silky curls "I want to know". His breath on her temple "Your name" he stood now in front of her. Sakura just snorted "No". He arched his brows up in surprise "What?". She shrugged her shoulders "I said no. I won't tell you my name".

Small gasps escaped the lips of the kneeling maids and servants "So, you won't tell me your name?" Sasuke asked her one more time. She pointed with a finger to her lips "If you can't understand me, then read it from my lips. I. Said. _No_". He was still for a few moments, when he suddenly drew his sword once more "I will kill you, _princess_. If you want to live, then do what I say. Tell me your name, _now_".

Sakura only lifted her head farther and looked at him without saying a word. Sasuke chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "So be it". He pushed his sword forward "_No_!" her father screamed. She could feel the sharp blade digging into her chest, right above her heart. But she didn't even flinch when the blade came towards her and he chuckled once again "I haven't seen a woman like you in my whole life". With a sharp movement upwards, he cut through the cord that held her cloak together over her chest.

The black silk flutered to the ground, revealing her white dress. Sasuke admired her thin body, the white dress fitting her form so perfect without any bumps or dents. Her small breasts were slightly pushed up and gave him a good view. So this princess wasn't too shy to play with her looks. And how proud she was!

"Bring the princess down to the jail! A maid shall take off her clothes! Let's see how long she will be able to withstand this".

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys, I know really really short chapter, but I seriously had no idea left for this chapter, but the next one will be much longer, promised:) still searching a beta so please PM me. A little review wouldn't be too bad:) Oh and... you can see her dresses and everything on my profile and tell me what you think:)<br>__I'm not a Saint_


	3. Naked

_His slave_

_Chapter 3_

_Naked_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Sakura only lifted her head farther and looked at him without saying a word. Sasuke chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "So be it". He pushed his sword forward "No!" her father screamed. She could feel the sharp blade digging into her chest, right above her heart. But she didn't even flinch when the blade came towards her and he chuckled once again "I haven't seen a woman like you in my whole life". With a sharp movement upwards, he cut through the cord that held her cloak together over her chest._

_The black silk flutered to the ground, revealing her white dress. Sasuke admired her thin body, the white dress fitting her form so perfect without any bumps or dents. Her small breasts were slightly pushed up and gave him a good view. So this princess wasn't too shy to play with her looks. And how proud she was!_

_"Bring the princess down to the jail! A maid shall take off her clothes! Let's see how long she will be able to withstand this"._

* * *

><p>Sakura coudn't believe her ears. He wanted what? He wanted to chain her into the prison and naked? She couldn't even look straight through the pain and humiliation as the maid and a soldier lead her into her chamber. The soldier wanted to walk into the room together with the maid and Sakura, but the pink haired woman shot him a deadly glare and he stopped, closing the door behind him.<p>

Sakura held her head high while the maid opened her dress from behind. But then she heard a loud sob and to her great shock, she saw that the maid was crying thick tears. Sakura turned around "Maid, what is it what is bothering you?". The blond haired woman cried even harder "My princess... I am so sorry". Sakura sighed and put her forehead against the head of the sobbing maid. "Don't be. I won't let this happen. Nothing will happn to you or your family". The maid nodded, still crying hard "I would refuse to do it, but I have a son and a husband".

Sakura nodded "I understand you and I will grand you a wish after all this is over. The Uchihas won't stay long, we will get our kingdom back, trust me". The blond woman nodded and sighed "I think the soldier is getting impatient. My lady... give me your dress". Sakura sighed and slid the dress down her arms and the silk pooled around her feet on the ground.

Sakura stared at her naked form in the mirror, her bones stood out lightly, she knew she had lost weight during her journey through the country. Her long curled hair covering her breasts, reached almost down to her hips. Sakura took a deep breath and wanted to say something to the maid when the door burst open and the same soldier from the hall walked in. _'Sasuke' _she thought and felt a cold shudder running down her back.

"So this is the mighty princess..." he looked at the maid, wo had her eyes on his feet, not daring to look into his eyes "You!" she almost jumped to the ceiling "Leave me and the princess alone!". another word, she fled out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. "Well, well... mother nature was very good to you I see". He walked towards her and Sakura held his gaze.

* * *

><p>He had that smirk on his lips again and she truly wanted to hit him in the face right on the spot. She crossed her arms over her chest and arched her brows "Are you done staring, <em>Uchiha<em>?". He chuckled while he placed his dark red cloak on the bed next to her and started to circle her once again. "Not even close to... _princess_". Sakura groaned, even though she wasn't showing it, she felt absolutely uncomfortable around him.

She felt his gaze on her naked skin she knew he was staring at her backside and her stomach... lower. He couldn't see her breasts because of her arms and she threw her hair back, it covered her whole back. He stopped behind her and she could see him behind her in the mirror, his intense gaze locked with hers in the mirror. "Isn't it... a disgrace for you to know that the man who brought your kingdom down..." he whispered in her ear. She kept her eyes open and watched almost mesmerized by the big hand caressing her stomach.

His rough fingers against her skin felt so good. Never before had someone touched her the way he did now, but she was too proud to show it. But... her body betrayed her, her skin builded goose bumps all over her arms and chest. Her nipple hardened against her own palms and she hoped the king hadn't noticed the rush of pleasure.

"... is touching you now? Is exploring your body... is going to use you". She tried it, she tried it so hard to keep her eyes open, but his hands, now sliding upwards towards her breasts. He pushed her hands away and cupped the two small mounts in his large hands. Her head fell against his chest "Won't you tell me your name?". But his fingers, pulling on her nipple, brought her back into reality.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the mirror once again. My God... what a sight. He was standing behind her, his face buried into her delicate neck, his hands cupping her breasts. One of her hands hang losely at her side and the other cupped her lower regions. But her common sense kicked in. She angled her arm and rammed her elbow into his stomach. Even though she mostly hurt herself only. He was wearing his God damn armor and her elbow hurt like hell.<p>

He stumbled back and laughed as he saw how she tried to get to the door. He grabbed her waist in his hands, he could close both his hands around it. And dragged her back, lifting her off of the ground. He threw her onto the bed, but he used so much force, that she fell off over the other side.

For a few seconds, the world was black around her and she tried to get the air back into her lungs. God, the impact with the hard floor really hurt her. But suddenly, she was roughly pulled off of the ground by her hair. Her skull stung like hell and he tried to get his hands out of her hair, skretching him with her nails.

He pulled her back against his chest, the cold metal of his flat armor pierced her flesh and she gasped. "Listen closely, _princess_" he grabbed her throat roughly and his lips touched her ear "I thouht I could teach you the nice way, now you brought it on youself... now it will be the hard way. I will lock you up in the cell, and I can tell you much... it will be ice cold down there. You have one more chance".

Sakura turned her head away. God, she knew it would be dark down in the prison, but she wouldn't admit that without biting off her own tongue! After five seconds without saying one word, he lost his patience. He grabbe her roughly and pulled her through the room "Fine then" he said and suddenly, her world was turned around.

* * *

><p>She screamed enraged. He threw her over his shoulder, and she knew he could clearly see her most privat arias down there. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but she couldn't even reach her bottom, let alone her open folds. Sakura felt the blood rushing into her head and her vision went blurry.<p>

"Put me down! God damn, let me down! I am the princess of Konoha and I order you to put me down!" she screamed completely enraged and she herd his chuckle rumble through his chest "No one orders me" he said and in the next moment she felt stinging pain in her left buttock. He really panked her? "Imagine what would happen if some of your fine servants would see you now? Naked and with red buttocks".

Seriously, she didn't knew.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt her struggles abate and he smirked. This was one hell of a woman he was carrying on his broad shoulder right now. He could clearly see from the corner of his eye her wonderful buttocks and her most feminin feminine area. He coudn't wait to lay between her thighs and to fuck her.<p>

Sasuke opened the door to the jail and stepped inside. The small room was illuminated by one single torch. It was freezing cold down here and he almost felt guilty chaning this small woman on his back to the wet stone wall. But, he would at first try to make her a little friable. With one motion of his arm he dropped her to the ground.

He heard her grunting because of the harsh impact and a second later, she squeal and jumped up, probably because of the coldness against her naked skin. He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the wall, which was decorated with heavy chains. She screamed and tried to get his hands, she clawed his legs, but he felt no pain. Her hand were far too tiny and too weak to really hurt him.

He threw her against the wall and she slid down the cold stone. With one harsh movement he yanked her right hand up and chained it against the wall, the left followed. "You can't do this to me!" she screamed and tried to gt her wrists out of the chains. Sasuke stared down at her, noticing that her legs were spread far apart. She followed his gaze and gasped, closing her delicious thighs.

He knelt down in front of her, he gently pushed one strand of her long hair out of her face "One last chance princess and I get you out of here immediately. Don't do it and I'll leave you here. I will come back in three days, no food, no water and no blankets". Sakura gasped when he said the last part and he smirked, but she kept her lips closed.

Sasuke chuckled and stood up and walked towards the door "See you in three days, _princess_". She saw that God damn smirk on his lips and for a second she thought _'At least I have the torch, so I can see something' _. But then, he lifted the torch out of its halter and her eyes widened in realization. He only smirked and threw the torch onto the wet ground. It made angry sounds and then, the flames went out.

She only heard his evil chuckle as he losed the door, locking her away from any warmth and any spark of left hope.

* * *

><p><em>HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! MUCH LUCK AND HEALTH FOR ALL OF YOU :) owever, this is my present to make the new years even sweeter for you :) Maybe spelling and grammar, I still have no beta :( sorry.<em>

_Sadly typical disclaimer... don't own Naruto, just this story ;)_

_However, I hope you liked it and leave a little review :D_

Laeticia :)


	4. Hours

_His slave_

_Chapter 4_

_Hours_

* * *

><p>She had no idea, how long she was already in the dark prison. It felt like years, the only sound she heard was the rustle of the rats in the corners of her cell and the small noises of the chains attached to her wrists, holding her hands high above her head. The sockles of her shoulders hurt because of the stiff position she was in since hours, or maybe days. Her teeth rattled so hard she swore she could hear it echoing through the cell.<p>

She had no idea if someone ever fell this low. From princess of a whole coutry to a prisoner in the smallest cell in her own castle! From hero to zero... Just when she was about to try to sleep, the door opened. Someone stepped in, but Sakura couldn't recognize who was standing in the door frame. Her mind was so dizzy she couldn't think straight. "You lasted longer thn I thought". She knew that voice but she was so tired, it was impossible for her to process the information.

She turned her head away from the light and closed her eyes. A deep chuckle echoed from the walls "Do you have any idea how long you are here?". She just shook her head. She didn't wanted to know but she was curious to hear it. Steps came towards her and she angled her legs to her chest "Three hours... only three hours". She wanted to cry. The eternity she was in here... the felt year were only three hours. She felt a tear on her cheek and the man in front of her knelt down to her "What way now, princess?".

She shook her head trying to blend out his vioce. She knew who was there, kneeling in front of her was the king. The king who brought her down, who locked her in this cell and who was to blame for her miserable situation. "Which way now, princess? I could get you out of here in less than a few seconds or I could leave you here". She didn't answer and he sighed "To be honest, I don't like to see you here. Naked, chained to a cold, wet wall".

She shook her head slightly "But I am not an animal. So, I will offer you something in exchange... I wil get you out of here and you tell me your name". Sakura didn't want to, she never wanted to bow, she never wanted to break but nonetheless, she wanted to get out of this cage. "Fine... then I'll leave you here and come back in the next three hours, seeing if you want to tell me your name then". She could hear his steps bring more and more distace between her and him. He closed the door behind him, locking the light out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the door behind him and chuckled slightly. That damn woman was stubborn as hell but he would give her another three hours. She was cold when he touched her arm, she was trembling and he saw that her lips had a unhealthy blue color. In some ways he was admired her talent to resist him but he also felt a little guilty inside. He thought when he saw that delicate small woman the first time she would kneel down in front of her and tell him everything he wanted to know.<p>

But now she was locked naked in a prison because she was silent. He would get her out of it in the next three hours, but now he had more important things to do. He won over this kingdom and he wanted to make it his. He walked into the throne hall and he could see his brother, father and the old king. The grey haired man looked 100 years older, he had dark rings under his eyes, his head hung low on his chest.

"So, king Haruno. It's like I said, give me your kingdom and no one has to die anymore. You have lost enough men, also a few inhabitants died. We do't want to shed blood anymore... you just need to sign this paper and you can leave without someone harming you. Or we can kill you now and your kingdom is ours".

The old man shook his head "Where... is my daugher?" he whispered and Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest "She is in my prison". The old man lifted his head, staring at him, sadness and also fear filled his dull blue eyes "Why?" he asked hoarsly. Sasuke chuckled "I have my reasons". The old man jumped up "I will sign the papers! You can have anything you want including my daughter! But let me go!".

This made Sasuke curious "You would give me your daughter in exchange for your life?" The old man nodded "Yes! Yes... even my daughter but let me live!" he screamed stumbling from his throne. He walked down the stairs towards Sasuke "I would bow in front of you. I promise you the hand of my daughter in marriage but let me live!" he screamed, bowing his head.

Sasuke arched his brow "You would give me that on paper, king Haruno?". The old man nodded hastily "Give me paper and feather and I will write it down as fast as I can!" he practically screamed. "You! Bring the contract!" Sasuke ordered loudly and the young boy standing next to his father walked towards the golden table and brought the feather and the paper to Sasuke "Then write it down, now!".

The king grabbed the paper and the feather and knelt down in front of Sasuke and began to write something down, a few seconds later he gave him the letter and Sasuke read out loud "_I, King Haruno, owner and lawfully crowned king of Konoha, give you, Sasuke Uchiha, my daughter, princess... Sakura Haruno and the Uchihas my kingdom. You shall rule it from this day on"_.

Sasuke smirked and held the paper high above his head "The kingdom is ours... and the princess... is mine!". The soldiers began to cheer and clap their hands together. As Sasuke walked towards his father "The kingdom is ours, father". Fugaku nodded "Yes, my son, the kingdom is ours and the princess is yours. Get her out of that prison, you don't need a bride in illness".

Sasuke nodded "Yes father, I will get my bride, but at first, I have something to do". Sasuke walked through the hall towards the king, who was kneeling on the ground "You!" he turned the old man around. He looked up through dull eyes "Will you... let me go now?" he asked silently. Sasuke grunted and turned around "You... are disgusting" he said lowly and with one bone breaking punch, he hit the king in his face.

Sasuke turned around, seeing the oldl man lying on the ground, holding his face "Get that meat out of _my_ kingdom" Sasuke said in a dark voice and left the throne hall.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked down the dark stairs down to the prison his new bride was in. But he would have a very hard time explaining to her that she was now his wife. A plan started to form in his head and he started to grin. Sasuke opened the door to her cage and the light flooded the room. She slightly shrugged together and turned her head towards the light "The next three hours?" she asked hoarsly and he chuckled.<p>

He walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes were slightly closed because of the stinging light, shining into the now normal darkness for her. He knelt down in front of her and caressed her ice cold cheek. She turned her head away from his hand and he chuckled "Oh, Sakura... I talked to your father and I have to tell you, my father is going to kill him". She struggled against her chains "No!".

Sasuke put his finger on her lips "Sh... I have a proposal for you. I will get your kingdom, your hand in marriage and you get the life of your father".

* * *

><p>Sakura was shocked. The world started to spin and she couldn't register what he was saying. He wanted her hand in marriage and her kingdom. But on the other hand, her father was in danger, his life was threatened and he was her king. But, if she wouldn't marry Sasuke, her father would be killed. And if she would marry him, she could rule over her kingdom once again. It was her chance and if she had enough of his trust, she could get rid of him.<p>

"What do you want from me?" she asked silently and Sasuke chuckled "I already said it". She groaned "You said you wanted my name... but you know it already". Sasuke nodded "I want your hand. nothing else". Sakura shook her head "Your father will be executed when the sun goes down". With that he stood up and walked towards the door "Wait!".

Sasuke stopped when he heard her screaming after him "Wait! Please!". She said, trying to fight against her chains "I'll do it! I will do it but please... don't harm my father!" she screamed. Sasuke hid his smirk and turned around "You would accept the deal, giving me, the man you despise, your hand in marriage?". He saw the fight between her own pride and the love for her freedom in her eyes, but then she nodded.

"I would. I woud, but don't harm my father, he is already old and... just let him go" she said silently and Sasuke turned around, walking straight towards her again "Give me your hand and I will give you my word, your father will in no way get harmed". She looked up into his eyes, green met black. "I promise".

* * *

><p>She felt utterly dirty, deep down into every pore of her body, she felt utterly dirty. She was carried by her future husband out of her cell, she had tried to walk on her own, but her legs gave in under her. Now, he carried her, pressed against his hard armor down the corridor to her rooms. She was very surprised by the fact that he wasn't as burtal as yesterday and definetely not so intimidating. She did't knew what he was planning, but she knew he had something in mind.<p>

In no way he would be so friendly to her without a reason. The proposal wasn't surprising for her and she knew he would have asked either way, but shortly after he won the war? Without any effort, he held her up and opened the door to her rooms and stepped inside. He looked around, he knew her rooms would look like this. Normal, not like all the other rooms in this castle. No one who would walk into this room would think a pincess lived in here.

The table, the long couch and the bookshelf were full of papers and books, a globe stood on the table. "You can let me down now" she ordered in a harsh tone and he smirked "No reason to order me around" he said and walked into her bedroom. Sakura felt something bubble in her stomach. A feeling that nothign good would happen and she was right. He walked straight to her bed and threw her onto it.

"You know princess, you could be a little nicer. I got you out of the prison even though I ordered you to stay in there for three days. And now, I let your father go, not harming one hair on his head and you...". He turned towards her while she tried to crawl back on her bed. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down once again, pressing her against him, spreading her thighs like he would thrust into her in just a few seconds.

"You won't behave like a small child in my presence, do you understand me. You will be cleaned and dressed, I am waiting for you in the throne hall. If you don't show up in the next two hours, I am going to kill your father before he can say a word, do you understand me?" he hissed, while tightening his hold on her thighs and she gasped. The pain was immense and she nodded, trying to suppress the sound of pain coming from her lips. He gripped harder "Do you understand?". She just nodded and he let go "See you later, _wife_".

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later...<em>

Sakura watched the housemaid combing her now smooth hair because of the hot straightener. During the procedure she was always scared. That hot metal bar near her head and the hands of the maid. "It's all right" Sakura said and the maid walked into her walk-in wardrobe and came back with a dress. "No" Sakua shook her head "The white one". The maid nodded ashamed of her mistake and grabbed the white, silk gown.

She stoood up from her mirror table and walked to te midle of the room. She opened her silk robe and it slid down her shoulders. Standing only in her underwear in the middle of the room, she waited for the maid. She helped her into the white dress and closed the small button behind Sakura's neck. The gown fell straight to the floor, the sleeves were long and tight at her wrists. Another layer fell losely over her breasts, held together by the small button.

"The ring" Sakura commanded and the young maid walked to the tale and grabbed the golden ring and slid it onto Sakuras finger, she held out for her. The ring of her right to rule the kingdom, the ring her father gave to her as a sign that she was the princess and future queen Konoha. The golden ring with the crest of the royal family.

After she was done she walked down into the throne hall and opened the doors. Sasuke, his brother and their father sat at the huge table in the hall and all three men looked up watching her moving towards them. Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm "Let me go" she hissed and he wanted to pull her with him, next to his side where she belonged and Fugaku chuckled "Sasuke, you have her word and the word of her father, no need to be rude to your wife".

Sakura pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked at Fugaku "Don't be too sure, I can still change my mind". Sasuke hissed something to his father and Fugaku nodded "Itachi, give me the letter". The man with the tail nodded and walked up the stairs to the empty throne "You see, princess... you don't have any other choice". Sakura arched her brow and then she looked at Sasuke "What have you done?" she asked him angry.

Sasuke chuckled "Me? I did nothing... but your father". Sakura wanted to ask what the meaning of this whole thing was when Itachi gave her the letter. She read the lines and a few seconds later, the letter fell to the ground "No...".

* * *

><p><em>Gosh, it's been a long time since I updated this story, I am realy sorry! I really am (also for any spelling or grammar mistakes, still no beta! please if you are interested PM me!) :( However, I hope you liked it and leave a little review :)<em>

_Laeticia ;)_


End file.
